Those Three Words
by Never.Was.And.Never.Will.Be
Summary: Jacob didn't say the three words Renesmee wanted to hear and now she's upset. This is a one-shot story that I wrote for a contest. It's entirely on Jacob and Renesmee!


**I DO NOT OWN JACOB BLACK AND RENESMEE CULLEN; THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE!!!!!**

The day had started as it always did for Renesmee. She awoke to a CD that was playing some of her father's soft rhythms on the piano and Jacob's sleeping form beside her. Some of the songs would send Jacob into a deeper sleep then what he was already in. She spent a few minutes staring at him and she smiled as her brought her closer to his chest, his omnipresent loves clearly showing even in his unconscious state. He grumbled incoherent words and she sighed contently, cuddling closer to her sleeping love. Even though she was already way past being fully grown, her parent's permanence on them not being together that way that they themselves were, and still are, would not let their relationship move on. She sighed again, this time out of aggravation, and sat up letting her curly bronze hair fall down past her shoulders. He stirred and she reached to touch his face, her fingers lightly brushing the hair away from his face.

"You're up early today." She whispered before placing a small kiss on his forehead. As a reply, his eyes fluttered for a moment, before he fully opened them. They landed on her and a noble smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning, Nessie." He whispered, still not quite fully awake. Another smile appeared on her face as she lowered her head, resting it on his well built chest.

"Good morning, Jake." She replied as his arm wound around her yet again.

"How's the pack?" he asked, not able to hear them. She pushed herself up and stared down at him, her eyes showing irritation and a bit of sadness. She was expecting him to say something else. "What? Did I say something?" he asked, his voice holding panic. She sighed heavily an with a small push, he was off the bed, face down on the floor. "Nessie! What's wrong?" he asked while peeling his face off of the wooden floor. By then she was already out of the room and on her way to her grandparents house. Jacob sighed heavily and sat down, something crunching beneath him. Reaching, he pulled out from under him a piece of paper. It was a note she had written just before she left and on it it read: "It's what you didn't say..."

Renesmee sauntered through the woods instead of running towards her family's home. She has every right to be mad at Jacob, but she could never stay mad at him for more then two human minutes. Also with one of Jake's pack member's being exiled forever from Quileute lands for a treason he had not told her, these times were hard for him. Knowing that had managed to lower her anger, but it couldn't help her sadness. Who knew that those three inconsequential words could mean so much and yet hurt so bad.

"You say it every morning...," she murmured. "What makes today so different?" She stopped walking when she heard a dog-like whimper coming from the forest. Soon enough Jacob walked out in his wolf form, his ears down, his head lowered. She stared at him before frowning an looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Jake…I was being selfish." She said before two strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer. She rested her head on his chest and he buried his nose in her hair.

"No, you weren't….I should have said it, it's my fault." He said causing her to look up at him. Her mouth opened to protest but he stopped her by placing his lips over hers. She returned the kiss and after a few minutes he pulled away. "I love you, Renesmee. I love you so much, more then you will ever really know." He said before kissing her again. She sighed inwardly and leaned herself into him. Even though the way he was acting was very erratic and also very rare, she couldn't help but enjoy these moments. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers, before reaching up to her face. His fingers gently caressed her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "Please, forgive me." His whisper begged as his fingers continued. She frowned slightly before releasing her arms from his grip and wrapping them around his neck, bringing him down into another kiss. She pulled away and hugged him.

"You have nothing to be forgiven for. I know you love me, but I was still selfish." She began before she pulled away, her hands holding his face. "You are too good for me, Jacob. From the moment you first saw me, you've only managed to show me nothing but pure love, even though you detested my kind. Your happiness means nothing if I'm not happy, you're always there for me…..and I still had the nerve to be selfish." She could feel the warm tears gently falling from her eyes, and she didn't try to hold them back. She was furious with herself, ashamed, and these tears were just a small thing that could help her.

Jacob never liked seeing her cry, now even more since the reason behind her tears had something to do with him. He cursed at himself in his mind while trying to calm his love down.

"Please, don't cry Renesmee, I understand…" He cooed, hugging her closer to his body. Her fingers held onto his shoulders as her tears fell from her face and onto his bare chest. His hand ran down the length of her back and then back up as he continued to try to end her sobs, his lips leaving small butterfly kisses on her hair.

"Why aren't you mad?" She asked through her whimpers and he looked down at her before chuckling.

"Why would I be mad at you because you wanted me to say that I loved you?" He asked and her tears stopped for a moment. "Just ask. That's all you need to do. If you want me to say it, I gladly will." He released her and his hands cupped her face, making her look up at him. "If you want me to shout it out to the world, I will. If you want me to get a tattoo, I will." She giggled at that and he smiled, kissing her again, before continuing. "I love you, as I did from when you became my only reason to live till now, and I will always love you, Renesmee." She looked up at him. Every word he said, every feeling he spoke of, clearly showed in his dark eyes. "Please smile for me, Nessie." He practically begged in a whining voice and she laughed, showing him the smile that always managed to take his breath away. Grabbing his hands from her face, she laced her fingers with his and reached up to kiss his cheeks.

"Thank you, Jake. I love you too." She smiled before bringing her lips yet again with his.


End file.
